Traduction - Coeur sous armure
by Mimicelko
Summary: Traduction de Heart in Armor de l'auteur Roving Otter - Sasori n'avait jamais voulu d'un nouveau partenaire, et encore moins d'un gamin bruyant, blanc-bec et sanguin. Avant de se découvrir des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas eus depuis des années. Saso/Dei.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir!  
Ceci est une traduction de la très jolie et très cool fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter dont le titre original est "Heart in armor" ^^  
Si vous bafouillez à peu près l'anglais et que vous voulez tenter de lire ses fanfictions, je vous invite plus que très fortement à faire un tour sur son compte!  
Et pour ceux qui aiment le SasoDei et qui ne parlent pas du tout anglais, je vous propose mon humble traduction!  
J'ai eu beau me relire, si vous trouvez des fautes lors de la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Sasori déroula le parchemin et lu la missive sèche de Pein: _Ton nouveau partenaire arrivera incessamment sous peu. J'attends de toi que tu le gardes sous contrôle. Il n'y a rien à ajouter._

Sasori jeta un oeil au faucon qui avait apporté le message. Le faucon inclina la tête, fixant Sasori d'un oeil brillant et ambré, puis se lissa les plumes du cou.

Il reporta son attention au parchemin et murmura: "Maudit soit-il."

Sasori n'avait pas besoin d'un partenaire. Il avait été ravi de se débarrasser de cet imbécile de serpent arrogant. Il était plus efficace sans être distrait par quelqu'un dans ses pattes. Il avait dit tout ça à Pein. Ca n'avait apparemment fait aucune différence.

Il lâcha un grognement, froissa le message et l'envoya dans la poubelle.

Il savait que ça finirait par arriver, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça soit aussi rapide. Ce gamin blond avait été recruté il y a quelques mois à peine. Il était certain qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour partir en mission. Aux yeux de Sasori, il n'était pas fait pour rejoindre l'Akatsuki du tout. Il avait un Kekkai Genkai (don héréditaire) intéressant, mais rien de plus.

Il donna à manger quelques entrailles saignantes de lapin au faucon, puis se dirigea vers son atelier et recommença à bricoler sa dernière marionnette.

Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Sasori se mit à l'intérieur de Hiruko. Il referma l'armure de la marionnette avec des fils de chakra. Ainsi enfermé, il se traîna vers la porte principale, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit.

Un garçon blond d'environ quatorze ans se tenait là, vêtu d'une cape de l'Akatsuki.

-Yo! fit le garçon en levant une main, un large sourire aux lèvres. Tu te souviens de moi? Je suis Deidara.

Sasori plissa les yeux face à lui, sous la vive lumière du soleil.

-Je suis content de travailler avec toi. Ils ont dit que tu es pas mal puissant, h'm. Tu es le marionnettiste, c'est ça? Ca veut dire que tu fais des spectacles de marionnettes aux anniversaires des gosses? Hé, je rigole. Dis, tu n'aurais pas un truc à manger? J'ai la dalle, h'm.

Sasori lui claqua la porte au nez, tourna le verrou et fit volte-face, la mâchoire serrée. "Il en est hors de question." murmura-t-il.

Il partit au fond de son repaire, où il y avait ses faucons.

-Hé! cria le gamin en martelant la porte du poing. Pourquoi tu as verrouillé la porte? Laisse-moi entrer, h'm!  
-Va-t-en.

Le gamin continua de tambouriner la porte en tonnant de le laisser entrer. Sasori l'ignora tout en déroulant un petit rouleau de parchemin sur son bureau et commença à écrire: _Tu fais cruellement erreur si tu penses que je vais accepter ça. Je t'ai très clairement formulé ma demande. Attendre de moi que je m'associe avec un enfant est une insulte à ma dignité..._

Une foudroyante explosion fit trembler la maison, et le stylo lui sauta de la main. "Je vais le tuer!" Il fit demi-tour et quitta son atelier en martelant le sol à chaque pas. "Alors?" Il se figea à la vue du chantier qu'il avait sous les yeux. La porte d'une part, mais également une bonne partie du mur avaient été réduites en miettes. Des amas de pierres jonchaient le sol et l'extérieur.

Le gamin blond était au milieu de tout ça, les poings serrés, le visage rouge, haletant.

-Toi... souffla Sasori en attrapant le gamin avant de le plaquer violemment contre un mur extérieur. As-tu la moindre idée de la personne que tu as l'air de prendre à la légère, le marmot?

Deidara lui lança un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre? Tu m'as enfermé dehors!  
-Je ne veux pas de toi ici, dit Sasori en fusillant du regard ces yeux bleus qui le défiaient. Je travaille seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un partenaire.  
-Je ne partirai pas.  
-Tu vois ça? demanda-t-il en courbant sa queue en fer et en approchant son extrémité empoisonnée du visage de Deidara. La pointe est imbibée d'un des plus puissants poisons que j'ai à ma disposition. Une seule égratignure, et tu mourras après trois jours d'agonie indescriptible. Et si tu n'es pas hors de ma vue dans la prochaine minute, je t'assure que j'utiliserai ce poison sur toi. Je n'ai aucun scrupule à tuer les gamins.

Deidara serra les dents, des larmes dans ses yeux bleus.

-Et bien parfait! Tue-moi. Je m'en fiche. Si tu ne me laisses pas rester, je mourrai quand même.  
-Comment ça? fit Sasori, le regard perçant.  
-Ce gars, Itachi... Il m'a dit que si j'essayais de m'enfuir, si je ne restais pas avec toi, il me tuerait. Il a dit qu'il me surveillerai.

Sasori scruta son visage.

-Vraiment?

Deidara déglutit.

-Ouais. J'en ai bien l'impression, h'm. Il est flippant, cet enfoiré, dit-il avant de serrer les poings. Mais un jour, je deviendrai assez fort pour le battre. Je lui ferai regretter la façon dont il m'a traité.

Sasori renifla dédaigneusement. Il doutait sérieusement que ce morveux puisse un jour être assez fort pour battre Itachi, mais il n'avait pas envie de débattre avec lui à ce sujet. Il relâcha Deidara, qui s'effondra contre le mur, tressaillant. Sasori recula et l'évalua froidement du regard. S'il tuait Deidara maintenant, il s'attirerait les foudres de Pein. Et s'il le renvoyait qu'Itachi le tuait, en admettant qu'il ne bluffait pas, ils s'attireraient probablement tous les deux les foudres de Pein.

Et même en mettant ça de côté, il se sentait étrangement réticent à l'idée de mettre sa menace à exécution. Deidara avait l'air tellement pathétique, à trembler contre le mur comme un chaton blond rachitique à moitié noyé. Inutile de gaspiller du poison de qualité sur quelqu'un comme lui.

-Bien, dit-il. Tu peux rester ici. Pour l'instant.

Juste le temps de trouver une solution par rapport à Pein, pensa-t-il. En espérant que ça ne prendrait pas plus de quelques jours.

-Mais si tu m'énerves trop, peut-être déciderai-je finalement de te tuer.  
-O..Ok, h'm.  
-Et arrête avec ce grognement incessant.  
-H'm.. désolé, h'm, je ne peux rien y faire. C'est, h'm, c'est pire quand je suis nerveux, h'm.

Sasori soupira. C'était une bonne chose, se dit-il, que les marionnettes humaines ne pouvaient pas avoir la migraine. Autrement, il était sûr qu'il en aurait une en ce moment.

-Bon, entre. Tu répareras la porte plus tard, n'espère pas t'en tirer; mais je suppose je vais te donner à manger d'abord.

Deidara mit ses deux mains sur son ventre.

-Oh oui. J'ai tellement faim.

Sasori regarda Deidara et il remarqua à quel point il était mince. Son menton était bien trop pointu, ses joues trop creuses. Il était également pâle, des cernes sombres sous ses yeux bleus vifs. Mmh.

-Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois?  
-Hier matin. J'ai fait un long voyage pour arriver ici.  
-Et bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à manger. Moi-même je ne mange jamais. Mais il devrait y avoir quelques sachets de pilules du soldat au fond du cellier, si les souris ne sont pas tombées dessus. Tu peux te servir.

Deidara cilla.

-Tu ne manges rien? Comment c'est possible?  
-Peu importe. Le cellier est là-bas dit-il en indiquant l'endroit de sa queue.

Deidara ouvrit la porte du cellier, et quelques mites s'échappèrent en voletant. Il les chassa de la main, et se mit à fouiller. Sasori retourna dans son atelier, pris une clé à molette et se mit à serrer un boulon sur la jambe de sa nouvelle marionnette.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule. Deidara était là, les mains pleines de nourriture, la bouche tout aussi pleine, ses joues gonflées comme celles d'un hamster. Il mâcha bruyamment et avala.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sasori serra la vis.

-Je travaille sur l'une de mes marionnettes.  
-Je peux regarder?  
-Si tu te tais.

Deidara le regarda quelques minutes en silence. Il promena son regard sur les dizaines de marionnettes suspendues aux murs de l'atelier et demanda: "Tu aimes beaucoup les marionnettes, hein?"

Sasori ne répondit pas.

-Tu as l'air de plutôt bien t'y prendre pour les fabriquer.  
-Plutôt bien? fit-il en se tournant, une clé à molette à la main. Je suis le plus grand maître marionnettiste au monde. Et bien que certains y trouvent à redire, je suis également l'un des plus grands artistes au monde.  
-Tu es un aritste? dit Deidara, ses yeux bleus s'illuminant. C'est génial! Moi aussi. J'ai toujours voulu travailler avec un collègue artiste, h'm. Alors, où est ton art?  
-Tout autour de toi. _Ça_ , c'est mon art – ces marionnettes, mes armes. Chacune d'elles est parfaite, le résultats d'innombrables heures de travail et de concentration. Leur beauté ne pourrira et ne s'effacera jamais.  
-Ah, j'ai pigé, h'm. Cool! Tu veux voir _mon_ art?  
-Je l'ai vu une fois, pendant ton combat contre Itachi. Je n'ai pas vraiment été impressionné.  
-Oh, je me suis beaucoup amélioré depuis! C'est complètement différent.

Sasori soupira.

-Très bien. Voyons ça.  
-Il faut qu'on aille dehors.

Sasori s'éloigna de son établi et suivi Deidara à l'extérieur de l'atelier, à travers l'ouverture où se trouvait auparavant la porte, dans la forêt.

Deidara fouilla dans la sacoche à sa hanche et en sortit un bloc d'argile. Sous l'œil de Sasori, l'une des mains à l'aspect obscène du garçon mâcha l'argile. Puis il replia ses doigts, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un petit oiseau se tenait dans sa paume. Il le posa au sol.

-Recule, dit Deidara, ses yeux bleus étincelant.

Il forma un seau avec sa main.

- _Katsu!_

L'oiseau explosa dans un grondement de flammes, laissant un cratère dans le sol. De la fumée s'échappait des bords du cratère.

Deidara sourit.

-Alors, tu en penses quoi? C'est mieux que la dernière fois, h'm?  
-Tu m'as traîné dehors pour ça? Je ne vois aucune différence. À part le fait que la dernière fois tu as fait une araignée au lieu d'un oiseau.

Deidara fronça les sourcils.

- _C'est_ différent! Les anciennes pièces étaient plus épaisses. Les nouvelles sont fuselées, plus simples et plus définies.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Si tu l'exploses juste après, personne ne remarquera ces différences subtiles. Essaie de faire quelque chose qui dure. Pour l'instant, tu n'es pas un artiste. Tu es juste un bombardier glorifié.

Le sourire de Deidara s'effaça, et il recula en tressautant comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Il baissa les yeux, et durant un instant, Sasori, mal à l'aise, se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer.

Puis releva la tête, et le sourire prétentieux avait fait son retour. Était-ce un masque? Ou bien ses émotions pouvaient vraiment changer aussi rapidement?

-L'art _est_ l'explosion, dit Deidara. C'est fugace et brillant. Ça illumine le monde en un flash et ça disparaît.  
-Absurde. Le véritable art est éternel.

Deidara mit les mains sur ses hanches.

-Rien n'est éternel, h'm. La seule chose constante dans ce monde c'est le changement. La mort et la renaissance sont tout autour de nous.

Donc ce gamin avait un côté philosophe. Peut-être qu'il y a davantage en lui que ce que voient les yeux. Mais même ainsi, le point de vue de l'adolescent sur la vie ennuyait Sasori.

-Les choses vivantes meurent, mais c'est pourquoi on crée l'art, pour transcender notre brève existence mortelle. Tu n'as jamais été dans un musée? Il y en a un à Suna avec une belle épée en jade qui a plus de six cent ans, et toujours en excellente condition. Tu ne voudrait pas créer quelque chose comme ça?  
-Nan. Je n'ai jamais aimé les musées, h'm. Ils sont chiants. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ici et maintenant. Qui en a quelque chose à faire d'une vieille épée faite par un mec mort?

La queue de Sasori attaqua et le frappa en l'envoyant au sol.

- _Aïe!_ fit Deidara avant de se relever. C'était pour quoi, ça?!  
-L'ignorance.  
-Hé, mes opinions sont aussi valides que les tiennes, h'm! Tu frappes toujours les gens avec qui tu n'es pas d'accord?  
-Quand ils m'ennuient assez.

Deidara lui jeta un regard noir.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bien à avoir quelque chose d'éternel?

Sasori fit demi-tour.

-Je refuse de débattre avec un enfant.  
-Je ne suis pas un enfant!  
-Si, tu l'es. Je retourne dans mon atelier. Et _tu_ vas travailler à réparer ce mur.  
-Comment je vais faire, h'm?  
-Ça te regarde, mais si ce n'est pas réparé avant la tombée de la nuit, tu dormiras dehors.  
-Oh, franchement!  
-Aucune excuse, dit-il en se traînant vers la maison.

Deidara le suivit.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes autant, d'abord? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?  
-Rien.  
-Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme un con avec moi?

Seigneur, qu'il était énervant. Il était là depuis moins d'une heure, et déjà Sasori avait envie de bâillonner cette grande bouche. Et l'attacher pour qu'il arrête de le suivre comme un chaton errant qui espère trouver un refuge.

-Réponds-moi!  
-Je n'aime pas les gens, lâcha Sasori d'un ton cassant. J'aime être seul. De toute manière, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être amical l'un envers l'autre, parce que tu ne restes pas. Dès que j'aurai réussi à contacter Pein, tu retourneras à l'endroit d'où tu viens, peu importe où c'est.

Deidara se figea. Sasori se tourna et le regarda.

-Quoi?  
-Je ne veux vraiment pas repartir, dit Deidara, la voix un peu tremblante. Je ne veux plus rester avec lui. Je le déteste.  
-Qui?  
-Itachi. Il m'a fait un entraînement basique, h'm, dit-il en déglutissant. Même s'il ne me tue pas quand je reviens, il va être vraiment fou furieux. Il va sûrement encore me torturer.  
-Il te torture? dit Sasori d'un ton hésitant.  
-C'est une illusion, mais même.. Je le _ressens_ comme si c'était réel. Et il peux la faire durer aussi longtemps qu'il veut. Même si ça dure juste quelques minutes, dans ma tête ça dure des jours et des jours. Je.. Je ne veux vraiment pas repartir.  
-Ça ne me concerne en rien.

Deidara serra les dents et lança un regard furieux à Sasori.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu faire partie de ce groupe. Et maintenant, tu dis que tu ne veux pas de moi? Après m'avoir forcé à venir?  
-Je suivais les ordres. Je ne comprends pas ce que Pein te trouve, personnellement.  
-S'il te plaît. Je–Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup ennuyé, mais je veux _vraiment_ être ton partenaire. J'étais content quand on m'a dit que je serais avec toi et pas Itachi. J'avais tellement peur qu'ils me collent avec lui. Et tu es un artiste, toi aussi. Je pensais.. je sais pas. Je pensais qu'on pourrait comme s'entendre et faire avec. Donne-moi une chance. Je te prouverai que je ne suis pas inutile. Mon art peut faire des tas d'autres choses. Et je continuerai de l'améliorer. Je veux juste une chance. C'est tout.

Sasori fixa les grands yeux bleus du garçon et ressentit une sensation particulière de tiraillement dans son cœur en chair – une sensation distincte et _ennuyeuse_ , impossible à ignorer, comme si le gamin était physiquement entré en lui pour donner un coup de patte à son cœur. Sasori regarda ailleurs, et émit un son bas, à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le soupir.

Il devrait s'en ficher. Il avait purgé son cœur de toute trace de pitié humaine.. du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Ces fichus yeux bleus.

-Bon. Peu importe. Mais si tu dois rester ici, tu vas devoir suivre quelques règles. Premièrement: tu vas t'adresser à moi en m'appelant Sasori no Danna, et m'obéir sans argumenter ou poser de question. Deuxièmement: reste hors de mon atelier et ne touche pas mes marionnettes sans permission. Jamais.  
-D'accord Sasori, dit Deidara en faisant le salut militaire. Je veux dire Sasori no Danna.  
-Bien.

Deidara jeta un œil au trou dans le mur.

-Je devrais commencer par réparer ça. Il est tard.  
-Fais donc ça.

Sasori retourna à l'intérieur, où il recommença à bricoler ses marionnettes. Quelques heures plus tard, il faisait noir, et Deidara était toujours dehors. Sasori l'entendait grogner et haleter tandis qu'il travaillait. Il l'écouta pendant une minute, puis il quitta l'atelier et alla à l'avant de la maison.

Deidara était de l'autre côté de la porte démolie et tenait un bloc de pierre. La sueur coulait sur son visage rouge. Il chancela, lâcha la pierre sur son pied et lâcha un glapissement de douleur. Marmonnant des injures, il s'assit au sol et saisit son pied avec précaution. Puis il vit Sasori et lui fit un sourire penaud.

-Je n'ai pas encore fini. Désolé, danna.

Sasori hésita.

-Tu peux finir ça demain. Rentre et va dormir un peu.  
-Vraiment? dit-il en souriant, pas du sourire vaniteux qu'il avait fait à Sasori plus tôt, mais un sourire plein d'espoir, presque timide. Merci.  
-Hmpf.

Deidara le suivit dans la maison.

-Mmh.. Où est-ce que je dors?  
-Il y a une chambre au bout de ce couloir. Deuxième porte à gauche.  
-Ok. Mais alors, où est-ce que _toi_ tu vas dormir?  
-Je ne dors pas. répondit Sasori en retournant à son atelier.

* * *

Sasori était en train d'huiler les articulations de son bras droit quand il entendit un cri perçant, comme un cri de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore? marmonna-t-il avant de sortir de son atelier et de se diriger vers la chambre de Deidara.

Il ouvrir la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Deidara était étendu sur le lit, les yeux clos, ses cheveux blonds détachés et étalés sur l'oreiller. Des larmes brillaient sur ses joues. Il respirait fort. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Non, murmura-t-il. Stop. Ça fait mal.

Sasori s'approcha du lit et resta là à le regarder. Cauchemars. Il en avait eu lui-même des tonnes avant qu'il se transforme en marionnette. Qu'est-ce que Deidara voyait en ce moment? Est-ce qu'il rêvait de ce que Itachi lui avait fait?

Deidara geint et se tortilla dans son sommeil. De nouvelles larmes glissèrent de ses paupières.

Sasori hésita. Puis, lentement, il tendit une main qu'il posa sur la tête de Deidara.

D'un coup, Deidara s'immobilisa et ses sourcils froncés se détendirent. Ses gémissement s'arrêtèrent.

Sasori laissa sa main posée sur la tête de Deidara un peu plus longtemps, en écoutant le doux va-et-vient de sa respiration. Il devait l'avouer, ce gamin était plutôt mignon quand il dormait. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il se réveillerait et recommencerait à déblatérer n'importe quoi incessamment, cet effect serait ruiné. Mais pour l'instant..

Il resta là, étudiant le visage endormi mouillé de larmes. Puis il fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la traduction du deuxième chapitre de la très jolie et très cool fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Du sang gouttait de la queue de scorpion en fer de Sasori. Il l'essuya sur le haut d'un homme mort.

Deidara constatait le carnage autour d'eux avec un rictus. Une brise soufflait dans la forêt, froissant les vêtements et les cheveux des corps.

-Sept gars en deux minutes. Je pense qu'on a établi un nouveau record, hein, Sasori no Danna? Bien fait pour eux. Stupides bandits.

Sasori se tourna et s'éloigna du carnage, toujours caché dans Hiruko.

-Nettoie tout ça, dit-il.

Deidara mit la main dans la sacoche à sa hanche, en sortit un bloc d'argile qu'il pressa. Un instant plus tard, sept petites araignées sautèrent de sa paume et rampèrent vers les corps. Le sol vibra lorsqu'elles explosèrent dans une envolée de fleurs brillantes de fumée et de flammes. Deidara poussa un cri d'excitation. Quand tout fut fini, il fit demi-tour et suivit Sasori dans la forêt.

-Tu étais incroyable. Te regarder, c'est comme regarder de l'art en mouvement.  
-Ta performance était correcte.  
-Roh, tu es avare de compliments, hein?

Sasori ne répondit pas. Deidara soupira mais n'ajouta rien.

Ça faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient partenaires ; Deidara avait appris depuis longtemps que Sasori ne répondait jamais aux question dont la réponse était évidente.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, ils firent une pause.

-Va vérifier les environs, dit Sasori. Sois sûr qu'on ne nous a pas suivi. Il y en a peut-être d'autres.

Deidara fit quatre souris en argile qu'il envoya en exploration dans différentes directions. Elles revinrent un court moment après et se réunirent à ses pieds. Il les regarda, en écoutant quelque chose que lui seul pouvait entendre, puis hocha la tête et tendit une main. Les souris montèrent dessus, grimpèrent le long de son bras, puis descendirent le long de son flanc et retournèrent dans la sacoche où il gardait son argile.

-Personne autour de nous à des kilomètres.  
-Bien.

Ils marchèrent encore plusieurs heures, puis s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Deidara fit le feu de camp. Sasori se glissa hors de Hiruko et examina sa marionnette à la recherche d'éraflures ou d'entailles. Il n'avait pas pris de coup important durant le combat, mais un ou deux kunai perdus avaient pu l'égratigner.

-C'est bon de revoir ta vraie forme, h'm. Pourquoi tu te caches tout le temps dans Hiruko au fait?

Sasori leva les yeux de son examen du dos de sa marionnette.

-C'est simplement pour le côté pratique. Une autre barrière de défense.

Deidara s'assit sur le sol de pierre, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, sa chevelure blonde brillant à la lumière du feu comme de l'or en fusion. Il sourit, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Mais tu es bien plus sexy comme ça.  
-Je me préoccupe bien plus d'être prêt au combat, dit Sasori en reniflant dédaigneusement.  
-Tu es un artiste. Tu devrais apprécier la beauté.

Sasori passa une main sur le dos de Hiruko.

-Hiruko _est_ beau. Il n'est pas juste joli.  
-Oh? C'est quoi la différence?

Sasori étudia le visage de son partenaire un moment, se demandant si ça valait la peine de se déranger à répondre. Il regarda ailleurs, laissant son regard balader sur les alentours de pierre, puis dit: "Ce qui est joli est décoratif. Plaisant aux yeux, mais finalement vide et sans signification. La véritable beauté et dans la forme et la fonction. La beauté de Hiruko – la beauté de toutes mes marionnettes– réside non pas dans leur apparence, mais dans leur talent au combat.. et à la manière dont leurs traits sont parfaitement préservés." D'une main agile et pâle, il caressa le bras de la marionnette.

-La véritable beauté endure les ravages du temps. Ce qui est joli éblouit puis s'affadit. C'est la différence entre un coup de cœur et l'amour véritable.  
-Vraiment? fit Deidara en penchant la tête à la manière d'un chien curieux. Intéressante comparaison. Tu as déjà été amoureux?

Les épaules de Sasori se tendirent.

-Assez avec les questions. Ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs.  
-J'en ai marre que tu n'arrêtes pas de me repousser, h'm, dit Deidara en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Alors arrête de me provoquer.  
-Ça s'appelle une conversation. Le silence devient ennuyeux au bout d'un moment, tu ne trouves pas?  
-Dans le silence, on peut réfléchir aux mystères de la vie. Seuls ceux qui ont le crâne vide ont besoin de remplir le silence avec des bavardages.

Deidara plaqua sa main contre son cœur comme s'il avait été transpercé par une flèche invisible.

-Danna, tu es tellement cruel! Je bois chacune de tes paroles, et tu me traites comme un chien qui aboie. Je t'ennuies donc à ce point?

Malgré son ton théâtral, il y avait une note de véritable douleur dans sa voix.

Sasori le regarda du coin de l'œil.

-Pas toujours, dit-il avant de détourner le regard. Tu devrais dormir un peu pour qu'on puisse repartir tôt demain. Je monterai la garde.  
-Ça doit être bien pratique. De ne pas avoir besoin de dormir.

Sasori grogna en guise de réponse. Il retourna à l'intérieur de Hiruko. L'armure fit un bruit sec en se refermant sur lui.

-Ne rentre pas tout de suite. Allez! J'aime bien pouvoir te voir.  
-Mon corps, ce n'est pas plus "moi" que ne l'est Hiruko. C'est juste une autre enveloppe.  
-Hein, tu veux dire qu'il y a un troisième gars plus petit dans _ce_ corps?  
-Non. Je veux dire que ce corps est simplement un contenant de ma conscience. Un véhicule.  
-Et ben, c'est un drôle de truc bien monté.

Sasori ne répondit pas. Il avait bien compris ce qui ce passait. Depuis quelques mois, Deidara flirtait avec lui – d'abord indirectement, avec de léger sous-entendus timides, puis ouvertement et sans complexe, une fois qu'il avait compris que son partenaire ne le tuerait pas pour ça. Et à vrai dire, ça ne dérangeait pas plus que ça Sasori. Ça ne l'ennuyait pas plus que les autres flots de paroles de Deidara.

Peut-être – s'il était _vraiment_ honnête avec lui-même – qu'il aimait un peu ça. Même s'il avait perdu la capacité à ressentir du plaisir sexuel et les sentiments qui allaient avec lorsqu'il est devenu une marionnette, il n'avait pas perdu sa vanité en tant qu'artiste. Son corps était une œuvre d'art. Il aimait qu'on l'admire.

La tête de Hiruko claqua en se refermant aussi, cachant le vrai visage de Sasori.

Deidara lâcha un soupir mélancolique. Puis il sourit.

-Et bien. Il me reste mon imagination.

Sasori brandit la longue queue de fer de Hiruko. Deidara s'éloigna de l'extrémité empoisonnée.

-Je peux t'assurer que quelque soit le fantasme que tu as à propos de moi, il est non seulement impraticable, mais anatomiquement impossible. J'ai abandonné tous ces éléments humains inutiles quand j'ai fait ce corps.  
-Sérieusement? fit Deidara en clignant les yeux. Donc tu n'as pas de..  
-Je n'en n'ai pas besoin, je n'en ai pas l'utilité.  
-Quel gâchis. La jeunesse et la beauté éternelle sans les avantages.  
-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi obsédé par _ça_ que toi, gamin.  
-Hé, je suis un mec de seize ans. Tu t'attendais à quoi?  
-Hmpf, fit-il en se détournant. Dors.

Deidara se glissa dans son sac de couchage. Sasori resta non loin de leur campement, scrutant la zone. Ils étaient à des kilomètres de leur destination. Il n'y avait sûrement personne autour d'eux pour les voir. Néanmoins, il valait mieux être prudent.

Il entendit des gémissements étouffés en provenance du sac de couchage de Deidara et grogna d'agacement. Ce gamin n'avait _aucune_ gêne. Il se fichait que Sasori puisse l'entendre?

-J'ai dit _dors_ , lança-t-il sèchement.

Deidara releva la tête, haletant et rouge. Il sourit.

-Si je ne fais pas ça, je ne pourrai jamais dormir. Donne-moi juste trois minutes de plus. Bien sûr, si tu veux m'aider..  
-Tu es insupportable, répondit-il en se détournant. Bien, fais ce que tu veux, mais fais-le en silence.

Il écouta la respiration de Deidara s'accélérer, devenir plus forte et plus décousue avant de finir par un doux grognement. Puis elle ralentit à nouveau, et quelques minutes plus tard il ronflait.

Le gamin se touchait comme ça presque toutes les nuits. Aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Pathétique.

Sasori se surpris à penser au passé, à essayer de se remémorer la sensation de se masturber.. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait tant que ça, même en étant humain, et maintenant, seules de vagues sensations demeuraient dans son esprit. Tout comme le sommeil, la nourriture et la chaleur, il avait laissé tomber ça au profit de l'immortalité.

* * *

Le matin arriva, et ils se remirent en route dans la forêt. Les arbres devenaient épars, laissant place à un sol rocheux.

Après une heure ou deux, Sasori remarqua un son de craquement dans son armure. Il s'arrêta.

-Tout va bien? demanda Deidara.  
-Un moment.

Sasori bougea son bras droit, puis son bras gauche. Rien. Il bougea sa jambe droite. _Crac_.

-Je pense que l'une de mes articulations est endommagé.

Il envoya une commande mentale et l'armure s'ouvrit. Il en sortit comme un serpent quitte sa mue. Il laissa précautionneusement Hiruko sur le côté et s'assit au sol. Toute cette marche avait probablement desserré une vis de la jointure de son genou. Bien, c'était facile à réparer.

Sasori releva sa robe de l'Akatsuki, révélant sa jambe mince et pâle.

Deidara émit un petit son de surprise.

-D-danna?  
-Je ne fais pas d'idées. J'ai juste besoin d'ajuster quelque chose.

Il examina sa jambe, fouilla dans sa sacoche de réserve, en sortit un tournevis et resserra une vis sur son genou. Il leva les yeux et vit Deidara le fixer intensément.

-Quoi? demanda Sasori.  
-Je n'ai jamais vu autant de parcelle de ton corps avant. Je peux voir le reste?  
-Tu penses vraiment que je vais me déshabiller pour toi, gamin?

Deidara haussa les épaules, un sourire taquin naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

-Tu ne peux pas reprocher à un gars d'essayer. J'ai fantasmé sur ce à quoi tu ressembles sous cette robe depuis la première vois où j'ai vu ta vraie forme.

Sasori se stoppa. Il ne devrait pas encourager Deidara là-dedans, pensait-il. Mais après tout, quel mal y aurait-il? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient avoir une relation sexuelle. C'était physiquement impossible. Peut-être qu'une fois que Deidara aurait vu à quel point il était différent, à quel point Sasori était loin de la forme humaine, il abandonnerait cette idée.

-Et bien, si tu es curieux à ce point..

Il se leva et remonta sa robe.

Les yeux de Deidara s'agrandirent. Pendant un long moment, il le fixa, l'expression indéchiffrable.

-Probablement pas ce que tu visualisais dans tes fantasmes, dit Sasori.

Il passa la main sur les jointures de son cou jusqu'à son torse, et de son torse jusqu'à son épaule. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la cavité de son estomac, qui abritait un long câble en métal rétractable.

-Chaque partie de moi est une arme.

Le câble serpenta hors de son ventre en exposant son extrémité empoisonnée, et se balança dans les airs. Il se tourna, laissant Deidara voir l'arrière de son corps. Les lames rétractacles sur ses hanches se déployèrent d'un coup comme des éventails métalliques.

-J'ai abandonné mon moi mortel pour devenir ceci. Ce n'est pas joli, hein? Mais bon, l'art n'est pas toujours joli. Parfois c'est perturbant. Parfois c'est même laid.  
-Je ne pense pas que tu es moche. Je veux dire.. c'est différent. Mais différent dans le sens intéressant. En fait, je pense qu'avoir des armes sur chaque partie de ton corps est assez sexy.

Sasori lui fit face, et pencha légèrement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

-Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.  
-Tu t'attendais à quoi?  
-Je ne sais pas. De la stupeur. De l'horreur. Peut-être à un peu plus de surprise, au moins.  
-Et bien, tu devrais avoir remarqué que je ne suis pas exactement normal moi-même. Je veux dire, j'ai ces trucs, dit-il en levant les mains, la paume ouverte, les bouches tirant la langue et bavant. La plupart des gens les trouveraient bien perturbantes, ajouta-il avec un rictus. Mais elles ne t'ennuient pas.  
-Elles m'ennuient quand tu les utilises pour te toucher. Devoir entendre ça chaque nuit est terriblement agaçant.  
-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il après un gloussement. Je veux dire que tu ne les trouves pas laides ou perturbantes, ou quoi que ce soit. Si?

Sasori marqua un arrêt.

-Non. J'ai vu des choses bien plus bizarres.  
-Tu vois? La normalité est une question de perspective. Dis, c'est quoi ça?  
-Mmh?  
-Ce truc dans son torse.

Sasori baissa les yeux et toucha le cercle en métal incrusté dans sa peau – le cercle avec son nom peint en rouge dessus. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il devait répondre. Mais Deidara _était_ son partenaire à présent, après tout. Il devrait s'en douter tôt ou tard.

-C'est mon cœur, dit-il.  
-Ton cœur?

Sasori hocha la tête.

-J'ai gardé une petite partie de mon corps humain en vie pour générer du chakra. J'ai également transféré ma conscience là dedans, pour que, si nécessaire, il puisse être retiré et placé dans un nouveau corps. Je garde quelques corps de réserve dans la cachette.  
-Ha, je les ai vus dans ton atelier. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi servaient ces corps en plus.  
-Bien sûr, je doute qu'un transfert soit un jour nécessaire. J'ai beaucoup de défenses. Et j'en développe des nouvelles constamment, dit-il en remettant sa robe avant de retourner dans Hiruko.  
-Combien de temps ton cœur peut survivre hors d'un corps?

Sasori réfléchit.

-Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je dirais environ huit heures.

* * *

Le terrain plat et rocheux s'étirait autour d'eux sur des kilomètres, quelque soit la direction. Le ciel était d'un blanc morne, oppressif. Il n'y avait rien alentour. Ils marchaient, leurs ombres les suivant. Il leur semblait marcher depuis des jours.

-Du coup, danna, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, au fait?  
-Tu ne te rappelles _vraiment_ pas de notre mission?  
-Je n'étais pas vraiment attentif quand tu as expliqué, h'm, fit Deidara en haussant les épaule, se grattant la nuque.

Sasori soupira. Parfois, il se savait pas si Deidara le faisait exprès. Il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas survécu aussi longtemps s'il n'étais pas aussi écervelé qu'il semblait l'être.

-Nous allons vérifier les rumeurs à propos d'un Jinchuuriki à Iwagakure. J'ai besoin de voir un de mes espions.  
-Oh. D'accord. Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas voler jusque là-bas? Il me reste encore de l'argile..  
-Pourquoi? Tu es bien né à Iwagakure, pas vrai? Ça va raviver tes beaux souvenirs.  
-Crois-moi, je n'ai aucun attachement émotionnel à cet endroit. C'est ennuyeux et bourré de culs serrés, de connards intolérants qui ne savent pas apprécier l'art. Quoique, maintenant que j'y pense, ça _pourrait_ être bien de revenir là-bas juste pour causer un scandale..  
-Nous n'allons pas causer un scandale. Nous allons juste collecter des informations. Pein a été clair là-dessus.  
-Rah. Pas d'explosions?  
-Non.  
-Même pas une seule?  
-Non! Et si tu fais rater la mission, je te promets que je te le ferai regretter. Pein attend de moi que je te garde sous contrôle. Si tu fiches tout en l'air pour nous, c'est moi qui vais prendre. Compris?  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de crier. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu es grincheux..

Sasori soupira, plaqua Deidara au sol et brandit sa queue segmentée, l'abaissant jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité acérée et empoisonnée danse non loin des yeux de Deidara.

-Je commence à perdre patience avec toi, gamin. Continue de geindre et je _t'ajouterai_ à ma collection.

Deidara déglutit, son visage perdant ses couleurs. Il se tortilla et essaya de l'éloigner, mais Sasori le saisit à la gorge, enfonçant sa tête là où elle était. La pointe de la queue se baissa encore de quelques centimètres, remuant de façon menaçante près de l'un des grands yeux bleus.

-Sommes-nous clairs?  
-O-oui, danna.  
-Bien, fit Sasori en le relâchant.

Deidara, secoué de spasmes, se redressa à l'assise et frotta sa gorge.

-Ouf, souria-t-il, malgré son visage toujours blême. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais vraiment me tuer.

Sasori se détourna. Il réalisa qu'il agitait sa queue en fer, comme un chat agité, et s'immobilisa.

La manière dont Deidara arrivait le mettre en colère aussi rapidement était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il avait traversé quelques dizaines d'années en ne ressentant rien, que ce fut physiquement ou émotionnellement. Sans les glandes et les hormones qui entraînaient les passions chez les créatures faites de chair, il vivait comme une conscience qui flottait librement, observant calmement le monde depuis l'abri qu'était sa marionnette, seulement concerné par son art et l'accomplissement de ses missions.

Et pourtant, ce jeune blond arrogant et grande gueule avait passé la barrière de sa peau.

-Tu sais, dit Sasori, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te restreindre, ou bien ton attitude va te causer de sérieux ennuis, un de ces jours. Les membres de l'Akastuki doivent être calmes et sérieux.  
-Oui, danna. Je m'en souviendrai, répondit Deidara en se levant et en s'époussetant.  
-Hmph.

Sasori reprit sa marche. Deidara le suivit.

-Hé, tu es toujours contrarié?

Sasori regarda droit devant lui et ne répondit pas.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour y remédier? Je te paierai un verre une fois qu'on sera au village.. non attends, tu ne bois pas et ne manges pas, c'est ça? H'm.. Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu dis d'un massage du dos? Ou bien je peux polir ta marionnette.. h'm, ça sonne pervers dit comme ça, non?  
-La ferme.

Deidara devint silencieux.

 _Finalement._

Ils marchèrent un moment, et Sasori se surprit à observer son partenaire du coin de l'œil. Deidara regardait par terre, comme un chien battu. Pour une fois, semblait-il, il prenait les ordres de Sasori au sérieux. Pourtant.. il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il arrête de parler _complètement._ Sasori envisagea de dire quelque chose – un Deidara silencieux était assez surnaturel –, mais se retint. Plutôt mourir que de s'excuser.

Devant eux, la chaîne de montagnes entourant Iwagakure les surplombait, un grand mur gris, des pics découpant des silhouettes acérées sur le ciel pâle.

-Donc, comment est-ce qu'on va rentrer? finit par demander Deidara. C'est un village ninja, ils ne vont pas nous laisser tranquillement passer les portes.  
-Nous allons creuser un tunnel sous les montagnes. Ton jutsu va être utile pour ça.

Il s'approcha au pied des montagnes, puis s'arrêta. Une vague sensation de malaise le parcourut.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, h'm?  
-Recule.

Il se traîna encore sur quelques pas, à quatre pattes, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était caché dans Hiruko.

Il n'avait aucune raison de croire que des pièges seraient posés ici. Personne ne les avait vus venir – il en était presque sûr. Mais pourtant, les ninja de Iwagakura étaient réputés pour être malins et prudents. Deidara faisant exception, bien entendu.

-Hé, danna! Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas y aller en premier, tu es inquiet?  
-Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je prends juste mes précautions.

Il étudia le sol à la recherche d'une trace révélatrice de fil de détente ou de terre fraîchement retournée d'un trou caché. Il ne vit rien, n'entendit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Sasori scruta alentour un moment. Il sonda la terre avec sa queue – rien. Il avança doucement. Trop tard, il entendit le sifflement d'un détonateur dans le sol, sous ses pieds?

Un flash de lumière l'aveugla, et un vrombissement assourdissant lui hurla dans les oreilles. Tout devint blanc.

Puis, tout devint noir.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la traduction du troisième chapitre de la très jolie et très cool fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Deidara sentit la vibration du sol un instant avant que la bombe explose. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prévenir Sasori, mais c'était trop tard.

L'explosion souleva Deidara du sol. Il fut projeté dans les airs, heurta le sol dans un choc violent, glissa sur plusieurs mètres, puis s'assit, l'esprit embrumé. L'empreinte du flash brillant persistait dans ses rétines et l'aveuglait.

Après un moment, sa vision était de nouveau nette, et son regard se focalisait sur une petite main pâle. Elle reposait près de ses pieds, immobile, la paume ouverte, les doigts repliés, révélant des ongles vernis. La main de Sasori.. mais qui s'arrêtait au poignet.

Merde.

Deidara se mit debout d'un bond.

-Danna!

Il regarda tout autour de lui, haletant, et il sentit un poids dans son estomac lorsqu'il vit d'autres morceaux de son partenaire éparpillés sur le sol.

-Oh merde..

Il récupéra la main de Sasori, ramassa quelque chose non loin qui devait être un bout d'épaule, puis repéra une moitié de visage – comme un masque brisé – qui traînait plus loin. Il le ramassa, la gorge serrée.

Le cœur, où était le _cœur_?

Après quelques minutes de recherches, il le trouva: un cylindre sombre sur le sol rocher, juste à côté de l'énorme cratère où la bombe avait explosé. Des petits fils sombres – ou bien des veines? – étaient en relief.

Deidara lâcha tous les autres morceaux qu'il portait – ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient l'aider de toute façon – et couru en direction du cœur. Il sentit un picotement dans sa nuque, pivota et vit un kunai fendre les airs vers lui.

Deidara dégaina son propre kunai et l'envoya. Les deux kunai s'entrechoquèrent dans les airs, se repoussant mutuellement. Tout autour de lui, des ninja sortirent de derrière les affleurements et les blocs de roche.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, bande de chiens.

Les dents serrées, Deidara plongea les mains dans les sacoches à ses hanches. Il envoya des araignées d'argile sur le sol ; les activa avec un sceau, et les araignées foncèrent vers ses ennemis. Une par une, les bombes d'argiles explosèrent. Des cris déchirèrent les airs, et le sang éclaboussa les rochers.

Une fois sûr que tous les ninja ennemis furent morts, Deidara se pencha et, doucement, précautionneusement, il ramassa le cœur de chair de Sasori. Il pulsait dans sa main.

Il fallait qu'il revienne à la cachette. Rapidement.

Il fourra un main dans sa sacoche. La bouche dans sa paume s'ouvrit, mâchonna un morceau d'argile et recracha un petit oiseau sur le sol. Un "pouf" de fumée plus tard, un oiseau qui faisait deux fois la taille du premier se tenait à cet endroit. Deidara sauta sur son dos, et l'oiseau prit son envol.

-Ça va aller, Sasori no Danna, murmura Deidara. Je t'ai avec moi. On sera bientôt arrivés.

Est-ce que Sasori pouvait au moins l'entendre? Probablement pas. Il lui avait dit que son esprit était à l'intérieur de cette chose, mais il n'avait ni yeux ni oreilles. Sasori n'avait sûrement aucune idée de ce qui se passait, même s'il était conscient.

Deidara berça tendrement le cylindre contre lui. Il aurait aimé que Sasori lui donne des instructions plus détaillés sur ce qu'il devait faire dans une situation pareille. Est-ce que le cœur avait besoin de chaleur? Au cas où, il l'enveloppa dans sa cape, à l'abri du vent. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du petit renflement, pressant le cœur de Sasori contre le sien. Il le regarda, et un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui.

Il tenait entre ses mains la partie la plus profonde, la plus intime de Sasori – son petit noyau vulnérable, dévêtu de toutes ses épaisses couches de protection. Il était si petit, si chaud. C'était comme s'il tenait un petit animal.

C'était étrange, de le voir comme ça. Sasori avait toujours le contrôle, il avait toujours un coup d'avance. Deidara était censé être l'empoté, celui qui avait besoin d'être sauvé. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de se retrouver dans cette position. Si Sasori mourrait..

Son torse se serra de panique à cette pensée. Il ferait tout, _tout_ , pour empêcher ça.

-Tu es mon ami, murmura-il, tout en sachant que Sasori ne pouvait pas l'entendre, car il devait le dire au moins une fois. Tu es le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sasori voletait dans l'obscurité et le silence.

Il était agité. Il était furieux contre lui-même d'être tombé dans un piège aussi simple. Et surtout, il s'ennuyait. Dans cette situation, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire à part attendre et espérer que le gamin se soit souvenu de ses instructions. Donc il attendait.

Sasori détestait attendre. C'était encore pire lorsqu'il n'y avait pas la distraction des images ou des bruits. C'était l'obscurité, sur laquelle le temps n'avait plus aucune emprise. Chaque minute s'allongeait pour devenir une éternité, et il sentit ses pensées revenir en arrière.. dans le passé, où il ne voulait plus aller. Revenir à chez lui, à Suna.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _Un petit garçon était dans sa chambre, à regarder par la fenêtre, attendant de voir un homme avec les cheveux roux, une jolie femme aux cheveux bruns. Il vit deux personnes marcher dans la rue. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et son estomac se remplit d'un ballet de papillons_ _– Ce sont eux! C'était sûr, cette fois.._

 _Mais ce n'était pas eux. Les visages des étrangers apparurent, et son cœur se remplit de plomb. Mais ils_ reviendront _bientôt, c'était sûr. Il pensa longuement à leurs bras autour de lui, ferma les yeux, et essaya de les appeler avec sa seule volonté.._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sasori repoussa ce souvenir. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon.

Pourtant maintenant, d'une certaine manière, il se sentait plonger dans ce souvenir, de plus en plus profondément, sans aucune perception sensorielle à laquelle se raccrocher, sans rien pour l'ancrer dans le présent.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _Un petit garçon était étendu et réveillé dans la nuit, les yeux rivés sur les photos encadrées près de son lit. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Grand-mère Chiyo lui avait dit que ses parents reviendraient bientôt_ _– tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était attendre, et il se demandait, parfois.. et s'ils ne revenaient pas? Et s'il devait se retrouver tout seul à jamais? Il commença à pleurer, étouffant ses pleurs dans l'oreiller.._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant? Il n'avait pas besoin d'amour. Il s'était transformé en un être parfait, autosuffisant. Il était..

 _Seul._

Il avait été seul la majeure partie de sa vie, évidemment. Il devrait y être habitué. Pourtant, maintenant, la solitude le transperçait comme une lame. Il se sentait comme lorsqu'il avait passé tant de nuits, étant enfant, à attendre l'arrivée de ses parents, étendu dans son lit, à penser au jour où ils seraient de nouveau réunis – un jour qui semblait ne jamais se rapprocher, mais plutôt reculer encore, et encore jour après jour.

Il faisait si sombre dans cet espace scellé dans son propre cœur. Si vide. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient et le surplombaient, le menaçant de le manger tout cru.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _-Sasori.. Il.. il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, grand-mère Chiyo?  
-Tes parents.. ne reviendront pas.  
-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-Ils.. ils ne sont plus sur la terre des vivants. Ils sont morts depuis trois ans. Je suis vraiment déoslée. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je.. Sasori? Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.  
-Tu–tu m'as menti. Tu m'as dit qu'ils allaient revenir.  
-Je sais que c'était mal de ne rien te dire. Mais je..  
-Laisse-moi seul!_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Il se rappelait – comme il s'était enfui en pleurant, s'était jeté sur son lit, et avait pleuré, se sentant trahi, vide, perdu, se sentant comme si son monde tout entier s'était effondré.

Et les souvenirs continuèrent d'affluer, comme une incessante pluie d'explosions.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _Un garçon se tenait sur la tombe de ses parents, les larmes dévalant ses joues.. agenouillé, enlaçant la pierre tombale de sa mère, sa joue collée contre la pierre froide tandis qu'il pleurait, les désirant de tout son être, désirant leur réconfort, leur amour._

 _Mais ils ne pourraient plus jamais le réconforter. Ils étaient morts, en train de pourrir, comme tout ce qui pourrit et meurt – ces bras pleins de chaleur qui l'avaient une fois enlacé, étaient à présent froids et mangés par les vers, la chair rongée sur ces visages qui ne lui souriraient plus jamais.._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 _Non, non._ Il tenta de repousser ce souvenir. Insensé. C'était quoi l'amour, de toute façon? Juste un autre besoin animal, pas très différent du besoin de manger, de pisser ou de baiser. Il avait abandonné tout ça.

 _Oui_ , murmura une petite voix dans sa tête – sa propre voix. _Tu as fui tout ça. Tu as fui les gens. Tu t'es retiré de plus en plus profondément dans ton propre monde de marionnettes, d'art. Elles sont devenues tes amies, ces marionnettes – parce qu'elles étaient sûres. Parce qu'elles ne pourraient pas te mentir ni te faire du mal. Tu as passé ton adolescence enterré dans ton atelier, à parfaire tes merveilleuses armes, en les caressant comme un amant le ferait. Tu as appris le secret de transformer les restes humains en marionnettes pour préserver leurs talents et leur beauté à jamais. Et, un jour, une merveilleuse pensée t'est apparue: Et si tu pouvais devenir toi-même une marionnette? Ça semblait tellement attirant. Pas de mort, pas de douleur, pas de vieillissement.. et la perte de son humanité était un petit prix à payer. Tu ne voulais plus dormir, parce que tu avais des cauchemars. Tu ne voulais plus manger, parce que la nourriture avait perdu son goût. Tu ne voulais plus prendre ou être pris dans les bras, parce que toucher entraînait une potentielle douleur._

Maintenant, il ne dormait plus, il ne mangeait plus, il ne ressentait plus.

Pourtant, il avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, peut-être des dizaines d'années, il ressentait une peur glacée: La peur d'être déjà mort et d'être en enfer, la peur d'être piégé ici à jamais dans ses souvenirs, dans sa propre conscience, et ne plus jamais toucher personne, ne plus jamais entendre la voix de personne, ne plus jamais être pris dans les bras.

L'enfer n'était pas chaud, après tout. Ce n'était même pas froid. C'était.. rien. Un endroit où on attendait – une attente éternelle, dont on ne voyait pas le bout, pas de réconfort, pas d'espoir de s'échapper ou de se sauver. Juste cette immobilité intolérable – un sort pire que n'importe quelle torture qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Sasori se raccrochait désespérément à la raison. Il était conscient. Ça voulait dire qu'il était vivant, que son cœur de chair était intact. Deidara le ramènerait. Ça irait. Il n'y avait ni enfer, ni vie après la mort. N'était-ce pas ce pourquoi il était devenu obsédé par l'immortalité?

Mais s'il s'était trompé?

C'était.. c'était absurde. Il était Sasori – immortel, intouchable, tout-puissant, craint et respecté. Il avait survécu à un nombre incalculable de combats. Il était un shinobi endurci.

Pourquoi, cependant, est-ce que son âme tremblait?

Malgré tous ses efforts pour le faire taire, son cœur hurlait avec sa voix d'enfant: _À l'aide, quelqu'un! S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne veux pas être seul. Maman.. Papa, où êtes-vous? Grand-mère Chiyo.. tu es là? Je suis désolé d'être parti. Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours? Je suis désolé pour tout. Laisse-moi revenir en arrière. Laisse-moi être un enfant à nouveau. Laisse-moi aimer et être aimé. Deidara.. Deidara, tu es là? Aide-moi! Aide-moi.._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Même par la voie des airs, il avait fallu plus de huit heures pour revenir à leur abri. Finalement, Deidara l'avait repéré – un bâtiment gris caché en grande partie par les pierres et les arbres environnants – et était descendu en piquet. Il sauta hors de l'oiseau d'argile, fonça à l'intérieur, vers l'atelier de Sasori. Il attrapa un des corps de rechange qui pendait depuis un crochet au mur et l'étendit sur la table de travail. Le corps était identique à celui de Sasori, il lui manquait seulement les yeux et le cylindre dans le torse.

Retenant son souffle, Deidara se pencha sur le corps immobile et, lentement, précautionneusement, il glissa le cylindre dans l'ouverture ronde.

Un instant passa. Puis des yeux apparurent dans les orbites vides et clignèrent en le regardant.

-Deidara, murmura Sasori.  
-Oh, dieu merci, dit Deidara. J'avais peur qu'il soit trop tard. Je–

Sasori entoura Deidara de ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, le visage contre son torse.

Deidara se figea, abasourdi. Sasori le touchait rarement, excepté lorsqu'il le frappait avec sa queue ou qu'il le projetait contre la surface solide la plus proche lorsque Deidara lui tapait sur les nerfs. La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était.. ça. Avec précaution, doucement, Deidara le serra aussi.

-Hé.. danna.. ça va?

Sasori tremblait contre lui.

-J'ai dû attendre dans le noir, murmura-il. Je déteste attendre.  
-Désolé. Je suis rentré aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit Deidara en posant une main sur ces cheveux qui avaient la couleur vive d'un coucher de soleil, et les caressa.

Ils étaient aussi doux qu'il l'avait imaginé.

-C'est fini maintenant. Tout va bien.

Sasori s'accrocha à lui encore un moment. Puis il prit une grande inspiration, le lâcha et son regard fut fuyant. Ses doigts se serraient et se desserraient.

-Ma cape, murmura-il. Donne-moi ma cape.  
-Elle a, comme qui dirait, explosée, h'm.  
-J'en ai de rechange dans le placard de ma chambre.

Deidara attrapa une cape. Sasori la saisit, se tourna et l'enfila rapidement. Il ne voulait toujours pas croiser le regard de Deidara. Il avait l'air étonnamment retiré, presque penaud. Puis il jeta une œillade à Deidara par-dessus son épaule.

-Si tu laisses échapper un mot là-dessus à quiconque, je te tuerai.  
-Sur quoi?  
-Tu sais ce quoi je parle. Ne me le fais pas dire.  
-Oh, h'm.. me serrer dans tes bras, tu veux dire? Bien sûr, h'm. Je ne le dirait à personne. Pourquoi je le dirais?  
-Le reste de l'Akatsuki se paierait bien ma tête, je suppose. Qui pourrait le leur reprocher? C'est absurde. Le grand Sasori, qui craque et pleur comme un enfant effrayé..  
-Ce n'est pas si important que ça.

Durant leurs deux années ensemble, Deidara n'avait jamais vu Sasori aussi embarrassé. Si le maître marionnettiste le pouvait, il serait sûrement en train de rougir.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose?  
-Non, fit Sasori en se détournant, une main abritant ses yeux.

Il s'assit sur un coin de la table de travail, les épaules crispées sous sa cape.

-Comment savaient-ils qu'on viendrait?  
-Qui?  
-Les ninja de Iwagakure, évidemment. Ils ont dû nous tendre un piège.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Puis il sortit de la pièce, passa par la porte principale.

Deidara le suivit dehors, tandis que Sasori marmonnait dans sa barbe: "Des bombes avec des sceaux cachés dans le sol.. c'est tellement simple. Est-ce qu'ils nous observaient de loin, prêts à les déclencher dès qu'on s'approcherait? dit-il avant de lancer un regard à Deidara. Alors? C'était ça? C'est toi l'expert en explosifs.

-H'm.. Je ne sais pas. C'est possible.  
-J'ai besoin de récupérer les morceaux de Hiruko. Il a été démoli dans l'explosion, non?  
-Ouais, mais.. récupérer les morceaux prendraient la journée, et tu ne pourras jamais le réparer..  
-Ne me dis pas ce que je peux faire ce que je ne peux pas faire, gamin. Hiruko est mon préféré. Je ne vais pas le laisser en pièces sur le sol.  
-Bon, ok, h'm. Allons-y.

Sasori secoua la tête.

-Je veux faire ça seul. Prête-moi un de tes oiseaux d'argile.

Ce n'était pas une demande ; le ton de Sasori était clair.

Deidara lui tendit une sculpture d'argile.

-Fais juste attention à ne pas te retrouver à nouveau en morceaux. Hein?  
-Cette fois je serai prêt. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur deux fois.

Deidara hocha la tête et fit un sceau de la main. Dans un bruit, la petite sculpture se transforma en un immense oiseau, et Sasori monta dessus. Deidara le regarda s'envoler, devenir un petit point dans le ciel, et disparaître.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la traduction du quatrième chapitre de la très jolie et très cool fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Deidara attendit dans la cachette toute la journée, l'estomac noué. Au moment où il songeait partir rejoindre son partenaire pour être sûr qu'il allait bien, Sasori revint avec les morceaux de Hiruko scellés dans un énorme parchemin.

-Je serai dans mon atelier un bon moment, dit Sasori. Ne me dérange pas.

Il se retira dans son atelier et ferma la porte.

Il passa deux jours barricadé à l'intérieur.

Deidara passa ces deux jours à faire des expériences avec ses bombes d'argile, à essayer des nouvelles formes, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Il continuait de penser à Sasori. Il s'inquiétait.

Sasori, semblait-il, avait été profondément secoué de s'être retrouvé sans corps pendant huit heures. C'était compréhensible. Mais Deidara avait l'impression qu'il était encore _plus_ préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé après.. ce qui était ironique, vraiment, parce que Deidara n'aurait pas relevé si Sasori n'en avait pas fait tout un plat. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui était plus naturel que de s'accrocher à quelqu'un pour demander de réconfort? Même le plus endurci des ninja n'était immunisé à la peur. Mais il apparaissait que Sasori avait été profondément humilié par ses propres actions.

Bien entendu, Sasori était enfermé dans son déni à propos du fait qu'il avait toujours des émotions. Deidara s'en était rendu compte il y a longtemps. Et la raison à ça était tout à fait évidente ; Sasori détestait être vulnérable. En fait, il détestait ça au point d'avoir jeté son corps doux fait de chair et s'était transformé en une arme qui marchait et parlait. Puis – comme s'il n'était pas assez protégé – il restait caché dans une autre marionnette. Bon sang, Deidara n'avait même pas pu voir la véritable forme de Sasori avant plusieurs mois lorsqu'ils sont devenus partenaires.

Sasori s'armait de manière obsessionnelle, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'une certaine manière était quelque chose que le maître marionnettiste n'admettrait jamais. Et ces faux-semblants agaçaient Deidara. Ça l'avait toujours agacé.

Finalement, incapable d'en encaisser davantage, il toqua à la porte de l'atelier de Sasori.

-Hé, Danna. Je peux rentrer?  
-Non. Je suis occupé.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'arrêter de travailler. Je veux juste te parler une minute.

Silence.

-Allez, tu es là-dedans depuis des lustres.  
-Je répare Hiruko.  
-Vraiment? On dirait plutôt que tu te caches et que tu fais la tronche parce que je t'ai vu à un moment où tu étais vulnérable. Putain, oublie ça. J'en ai marre de parler tout seul ici.

Il savait que ça taperait sur les nerfs de Sasori, mais c'était probablement la seule manière de le faire sortir de son atelier. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas anticipé la furie de son partenaire.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un long câble en métal en surgit, s'enroula trois fois autour de la taille de Deidara, le souleva et le plaqua violemment contre le mur avec une tellement violence que le plâtre se fissura.

-Ah, merde! Danna, calme-toi!

Le câble le plaqua contre le sol. Sasori s'avança en le dominant de sa hauteur, le regard froid et dur. Il planta un pied sur le torse de Deidara.

-N'essaie jamais de me dire ce que je ressens, gamin.  
-Oh, c'est bon! C'est évident!  
-Je devrais te tuer tout de suite.  
-Parfait, alors vas-y, putain, tue-moi!  
-Tu penses que je plaisante?

Le câble se rétracta et disparut sous la cape de Sasori. Celui-ci saisit Deidara à la gorge et le souleva de terre. Il leva son autre main, et des fils de chakra surgirent de ses doigts et virent se coller aux jambes et aux bras de Deidara. Sasori lâcha le cou de Deidara et recula, une main toujours levée.

Deidara était suspendus dans les airs, ligoté par des liens invisibles et il haletait, son cœur tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique.

-Lâche-moi!

Sasori écarta les doigts, et Deidara sentit les fils de chakra se resserrer sur ses membres pour les tirer, les tirer encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie.

Sasori le fixait. Son visage n'avait aucune expression, mais ses yeux étaient si grands ouverts qu'on en voyait le blanc, et une lueur de folie brillait au fond de son regard. Quand il avait ce visage là, c'était généralement le signal d'alarme et il valait mieux se mettre à l'abri – mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas une option.

-Tu as bien trop abusé de ma patience, gamin, dit-il, la voix dangereusement douce et basse.

Deidara grinça des dents, retenant un autre cri, et regarda droit dans ces yeux ambrés.

-Bordel, de quoi tu as si peur?! cria-il.

Pousser à bout un Sasori enragé était sûrement stupide – d'une stupidité peut-être fatale. Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

-Tu es vraiment sur le point de me tuer, là maintenant, juste parce que je sais que tu es toujours humain? Que tu as toujours des sentiments? Tu as peur d'avoir mal, au point de tuer quiconque qui essaie de se rapprocher de toi?!

Les fils de chakra tirèrent davantage ses membres. Il eut le souffle coupé. La douleur parcourait tout son corps, et un voile rouge l'aveugla. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait ouvert la bouche?

-D-Danna.. arrête, s'il te plaît! cria-il.

Quelque chose claqua dans son épaule gauche, envoyant une nouvelle décharge de douleur brûlante.

- _Sasori!_ hurla-il.

Les fils de chakra disparurent, et il percuta le sol dans un tremblement. Il haleta et saisit son épaule, sa tête tournait. L'obscurité l'engloutit.

Il revint à lui un moment après et se retrouva à fixer la porte close de l'atelier de Sasori.

Lentement, en tenant toujours son épaule, Deidara s'assit.

-Sasori? appela-il d'une voix toujours empreinte de douleur.

Aucune réponse.

Deidara se traîna jusqu'à la porte et toqua. Toujours rien. Il se leva, les jambes flageolantes, et tourna la poignée. Fermé.

-Merde, murmura-il.

Les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux. Il alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le côté droit. Son épaule pulsait d'une douleur sourde. Il essaya de bouger le bras. Il bougea, mais lui envoya une vague de douleur. Il se mordit la langue et retint un cri. Il ferma les yeux et tâtonna précautionneusement son épaule du bout des doigts. Il se demanda si elle était disloquée.

Il resta là une heure environ, à se demander quoi faire, à se demander si Sasori était toujours en colère.

Mais Deidara ne rumina pas longtemps. L'action lui allait mieux. Après un moment, il se redressa, alla à l'atelier de Sasori et toqua.

-Danna? S'il te plaît, tu peux ouvrir la porte?

Silence. Puis un déclic, et la porte s'entrouvrit.

Deidara hésita, puis entra dans la pièce.

Sasori était assis dans un coin de l'atelier, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre son torse, la tête baissée. Il avait dû utiliser un fil de chakra pour déverrouiller la porte, pensa Deidara.

-Danna?

Sasori ne répondit pas, mais il ne lui dit pas de s'en aller pour autant. Deidara prit ça comme un signe d'encouragement. Il avança doucement, se pencha, tendit le bras et toucha avec hésitation l'épaule de son partenaire. Sasori ne réagit pas.

-Hé.. Deidara s'éclaircit la gorge. Est-ce qu'on peut parler?

Pendant un instant, Sasori ne bougea pas. Puis il leva la tête, le visage caché dans ses mains, et jeta un regard à Deidara à travers ses doigts. Il ressemblait étrangement à un enfant – un enfant qui jouait à cache-cache.

-Tu devrais avoir peur de moi. Je t'ai presque tué. Comment peux-tu être si calme?

Deidara essaya de hausser les épaules et grimaça lorsque la douleur pulsa dans son épaule.

Sasori abaissa ses mains.

-Laisse-moi m'en occuper, dit-il dans un murmure.

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Deidara et poussa. L'os claqua en se remettant en place, et Deidara laissa échapper un cri étranglé. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux humides, tandis qu'une lueur bleue de chakra s'échappait en volute de la main de Sasori. La douleur lancinante de son épaule s'estompa progressivement jusqu'à disparaître. Deidara soupira de soulagement.

-Merci. Euh.. fit-il avant de s'éclaircir la gorge, se demandant comment aborder le sujet.

Mais Sasori parla le premier.

-Je suis désolé.

Deidara cligna des yeux. C'était une première.

-Ce n'est pas grave.  
-Si, ça l'est. J'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même; C'est inacceptable.

Sasori fixa le sol.

-Tu avais raison, tu sais, dit-il doucement.  
-De?  
-Ce que tu as dit plus tôt, sur la raison pour laquelle je suis resté caché ici ces derniers jours. C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait – parce que je savais que tu disais vrai, et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Après ce qui s'est passé, je ne pouvais pas te regarder en face. J'avais honte de moi, honte que tu m'aie vu dans un moment de pure faiblesse.  
-C'est vraiment si important que ça, h'm?  
-Oui. Je suis un shinobi. Un membre de l'Akatsuki. Mais quand j'étais enfermé dans mon propre cœur, dans cette obscurité.. c'était comme si toutes mes années d'expérience et d'entraînement s'étaient envolées, et tout ce qui restait était.. Je n'arrive même pas à le dire.  
-Quoi? demanda Deidara avec douceur.

Sasori mit une main devant ses yeux.

-Je me suis brisé. J'ai commencé à hurler pour appeler à l'aide. Hurler pour voir mes parents, ma grand-mère. Pour te voir. Il a fallut simplement m'enlever mes sens pour que je régresse jusqu'à devenir un enfant qui pleurniche et qui supplie qu'on l'aide. Je me pensais plus fort que ça. Et puis, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et que je t'ai vu, j'ai.. j'ai juste..  
-Si ça peut t'aider, sache que je n'ai en rien perdu le respect que j'ai pour toi. Tu es toujours l'enfoiré le plus balèze que je connais.

Sasori ne répondit pas. Deidara soupira.

-Sérieusement, c'est vraiment une si mauvaise chose que tu puisses avoir quelques sentiments humains, après tout? Les sentiments ne sont pas toujours une faiblesse.  
-En général, ils le sont. Ils sont au milieu. La peur peut te paralyser. La colère peut te faire faire des choses stupides et imprudentes. L'amour peut faire la même chose.  
-Mais sans ces sentiments, qu'est-ce qu'il reste? Juste une coquille vide. Une machine. Bien sûr, les émotions peuvent être un inconvénient quelques fois, mais sans eux, la vie est putain de chiante. Je suis _heureux_ que tu aies toujours des sentiments. Tu es plus intéressant comme ça, dit-il en souriant. Et c'est bon de t'entendre enfin l'admettre.

Sasori baissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi déterminé à m'arracher mon armure? Ça te plaît de m'exposer et de me voir mal à l'aise?  
-Non. Ce n'est pas ça.  
-Alors quoi?  
-Je veux juste me rapprocher de toi.  
-Dans quel but?  
-Il n'y a pas de but. Je t'apprécie, c'et tout.  
-Tu m'apprécies, répéta-il lentement, comme s'il savourait chaque mot. Pourquoi?  
-Pour plein de raisons. Je veux dire, tu es cool, sexy, puissant. Et tu es un artiste incroyable. Même si je n'adhère pas à toutes tes idées, je peux les respecter. Tu peux être cassant et strict avec moi, mais tu es juste. Parfois, tu es même gentil.  
-Moi? Gentil? Difficile à croire.  
-Mais parfois tu l'es. Tu trouves des petits trucs pour m'encourager quand j'en ai besoin. Tu me fais rarement des éloges, mais quand tu le fais, c'est le meilleur sentiment au monde, parce que je sais que je l'ai vraiment mérité – parce que tu ne fais jamais d'éloges sans le penser. Un mot gentil de ta part peut me laisser flotter sur un petit nuage de joie pendant des jours. Et même quand je suis déprimé, tu sais comment me remonter le moral pour que j'avance.  
-Je fais ça, moi?  
-Bien sûr.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne t'ai presque jamais vu déprimé. Mais quand tu l'es, je te mets juste une claque derrière la tête en te disant d'arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

Deidara rit.

-Et bien parfois, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Et je pense que tu le sais. Tu es mon meilleur ami, h'm. Et..

Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Tu as de beaux yeux.

Sasori cligna des yeux. Il baissa le regard, et pendant un moment, il avait l'air presque timide. Deidara ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça auparavant. C'était une facette inattendue de son danna.

-Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi à l'aise avec ça, dit Sasori. Si je ressentais ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un, je ne l'avouerai jamais.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que ça donnerait à cette personne beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur moi.  
-La vie est trop courte pour retenir quoi que ce soit, à mes yeux. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un gros secret, h'm. Tu as toujours su ce que je ressentais pour toi. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le cacher, même si je le voulais.

Sasori resta silencieux un moment, fixant le sol.

-Très bien, tu m'aimes bien. Et ensuite? Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu recherches vraiment. Même si je voulais coucher avec toi, je ne pourrais pas. Pas avec ce corps.

Deidara s'éclaircit la gorge et se gratta la nuque.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas.. _complètement_ ça. Je veux dire.. il y a plus que ça dans une relation.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle.

Deidara haussa les sourcils. Il s'était souvent posé la question à ce sujet, mais Sasori n'avait jamais daigné parler de sa vie privée.

-Donc tu étais vierge quand tu t'es transformé en marionnette?

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Et toi? Tu as déjà..  
-Plus ou moins. J'ai couché avec ce gars une fois – juste un gars rencontré dans un bar – mais ce n'était pas génial. Je voulais juste essayer. Euh.. tu aimais les filles ou les garçons? Quand tu étais humain, je veux dire.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais passé beaucoup de temps à penser à ce genre de choses. J'étais toujours en train de travailler sur mes marionnettes. J'ai vu les autres élèves de l'Académie avoir des relations triviales les uns avec les autres, à se séparer au bout de quelques semaines ou quelques mois, et je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils s'ennuyaient avec ça. Je veux dire.. l'amour ne dure jamais. Je ne voulais pas gaspiller mon énergie dans quelque chose d'aussi éphémère.  
-Mais tu as dû avoir au moins quelques fantasmes.  
-Je ne sais pas. Si c'était le cas, je ne m'en souviens pas, dit Sasori avant d'hésiter, semblant lutter avec lui-même un moment, avant de demander. Tu voudrais bien m'enlacer à nouveau? Juste pour une expérience.  
-Une expérience?  
-Je veux voir comment ça fait.  
-Bien sûr.

Deidara prit la main de Sasori et l'aida à se relever.

Sasori se pencha vers lui, sa tête sur l'épaule de Deidara. Le cœur de ce dernier se mit à battre plus fort. Lentement, il enveloppa Sasori dans ses bras, celui-ci avait fermé les yeux.

-Je ne sens rien, dit-il doucement. Je sais que tu m'enlaces, mais je ne peux pas sentir tes bras.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et il y avait une ombre de tristesse en eux.

-Tu ne peux vraiment.. rien sentir?  
-Rien. Quand j'ai commencé le processus pour me transformer en marionnette humaine, j'ai fait des expériences, en essayant de reproduire les cinq sens dans un corps artificiel. La vue et l'ouie ont été faciles à recréer. Les trois autres.. pas vraiment. Le sens du toucher est plus spécialement complexe. Sans chair, pas de toucher. Mais j'ai réalisé assez tôt que je n'en avais pas besoin, que la vue et l'ouie suffisaient pour me guider. J'en ai déduit qu'être libéré de la douleur vaudrait la peine de ne plus avoir de plaisir. Maintenant, cependant.. commença-il, en regardant dans le vide, la tête toujours contre le torse de Deidara. Qu'est-ce qu'un câlin si on ne peut pas le sentir?

Les bras de Deidara se resserrèrent autour de lui.

-J'ai passé la dernière heure à cogiter longuement et intensément. J'ai essayé de me mettre en accord sur le fait que j'ai encore des besoins émotionnels. C'est.. difficile.  
-Tu me laisserais t'aider?

Après une longue pause, Sasori acquiesça.

Doucement, Deidara plaça un doit sous le menton de Sasori et lui releva la tête. Deidara avait toujours été plus ou moins petit. Sasori était un des rares hommes qu'il avait rencontrés qui étaient plus petits que lui de quelques centimètres. Il aimait ça – il aimait baisser les yeux pour plonger le regard dans ces grands yeux couleur de miel.

-Je veux te toucher, dit-il. Je peux?  
-Oui.

Lentement, en retenant son souffle, il glissa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieur de Sasori. C'était froid au toucher, plus ferme que la chair normale, mais pas non plus exactement comme le bois – une bouche qui ni humaine ni de marionnette, mais quelque part entre les deux.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans son buste, et sa bouche était sèche. Sasori le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il ne bougeait pas, il ne résistait pas, tandis que Deidara glissait le pouce entre ses lèvres et explorait l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas chaud, ni humide, mais il pouvait sentir le velours souple d'une langue. Il retira le pouce de la bouche de Sasori et effleura les joues douces du bout des doigts.

Puis, très lentement, il se pencha et embrassa ces lèvres fermes et froides. Il glissa sa langue entre elles, dans la cavité douce et sèche qu'était la bouche de Sasori, et caressa doucement l'intérieur de ses joues.

Et Sasori ne réagissait toujours pas. Deidara retira sa langue.

-Tu vois? murmura Sasori, en bougeant ses lèvres contre celles de Deidara. Ça serait comme ça tout le temps. Je pourrais apprendre comment simuler une réponse à ton toucher, mais c'est tout ce que ça serait. Une simulation. Tu vois pourquoi il ne peut rien y avoir entre nous?  
-Pourquoi? Ça te dérange, h'm? Que je te touche?  
-Non. Mais.. est-ce que c'est vraiment assez pour toi?  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Sasori hésita.

-Est-ce qu'on peut essayer autre chose?  
-Bien sûr, h'm. Tout ce que tu veux.  
-Viens avec moi.

Sasori lui prit la main, et ils allèrent dans la chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la traduction du dernier chapitre de la très jolie et très cool fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Attention, ce chapitre contient des cochoncetés à éloigner des yeux chastes! Il contient du bizouillage et plus car affinités! ^^  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Dans la chambre, Sasori se tourna vers Deidara et lui dit: "Déshabille-toi pour moi."

Deidara se dévêtit de sa cape. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été gêné avec son corps, mais pourtant le rose lui monta aux joues tandis qu'il exposait son corps au regard de Sasori. Ces yeux ambrés regardaient de haut en bas, scannant son corps de long en large.

-C'est plus gros que ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
-Hein? dit Deidara, les joues brûlantes.  
-Ton pénis. Il est plus large que ce je pensais.

Son ton était parfaitement neutre ; il aurait pu tout aussi bien parler de la météo.

-Euh.. merci.  
-Ce n'était pas un compliment. Juste une observation.  
-Et bien, merci quand même. Par contre, au mieux, dis "sexe". Pénis, c'est un mot tellement pas sexy.. tu ne crois pas, h'm? Ça fait très "terme clinique".  
-Si tu le dis, dit Sasori en penchant la tête, avant de s'approcher et de faire courir ses doigts sur la large bouche cousue sur le torse de Deidara. Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant.  
-Ouais, je sais, c'est un peu bizarre, h'm. Imagine ce que ça a dû être pour ma mère quand je suis né. Tu sais, d'habitude, la première chose que les médecins disent, c'est: "C'est un garçon", ou "C'est une fille", et pas "C'est quoi ce truc?".

Il se rendit compte qu'il bégayait et trébuchait nerveusement dans ses phrases, le regard vers le sol. Il avait tellement de fois fantasmé sur le fait de se déshabiller devant Sasori, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi embarrassant.

Sasori mit ses mains sur les épaules de Deidara.

-Tu trembles. Pourquoi?  
-Je ne sais pas, h'm. Juste un peu nerveux, je crois. Je peux t'enlever ta cape?

Sasori hésita, puis acquiesça.

Deidara défit la cape de Sasori, révélant son corps. Il l'avait déjà vu, mais pourtant son pouls s'accéléra en le voyant – sa beauté, son étrangeté – cette douce peau de porcelaine, cette teinte entre le crème et l'amande, ces jointures qui reliaient ses membres à la manière d'une poupée.

-Allonge-toi, dit Sasori.

Deidara s'étendit sur le lit et Sasori s'allongea à côté de lui. Pendant une minute ou deux, ils se regardèrent. Puis Deidara posa une main sur le torse de Sasori et le caressa en faisant des petits cercles. Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'estomac de Sasori, sur son entrejambe lisse, sur sa cuisse. Il toucha la jointure de son coude, retraçant la ligne où sa hanche rejoignait son buste. Il continua d'explorer plus bas, examina le pied gauche de Sasori, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la plante du pied et joua avec ses orteils délicatement articulés. Les ongles, comme ses ongles de main, étaient vernis d'un vert foncé. La bouche dans la main gauche de Deidara s'ouvrit, et la langue se glissa entre les deux premiers orteils de Sasori.

Malgré tout, il ne bougeait pas, se contentant de regarder Deidara de ses grands yeux.

-Tu aimes bien ça? demanda-il doucement à Deidara.  
-Ouais.

Il fit courir ses doigts le long de la jambe de Sasori.

-J'aurais aimé que tu puisses le sentir, mais même sans ça, c'est quand même agréable de te toucher.

Sasori s'assit.

-Si on doit le faire, ça doit rester secret. Les autres pourraient le voir comme une faiblesse ou bien s'en servir contre nous.  
-Se servir de quoi contre nous?  
-Tu sais bien. Si nous sommes.. impliqués l'un envers l'autre. Sexuellement.

Deidara le fixa.

-Donc tu _veux_ bien le faire?  
-Et bien.. Sasori s'éclarcit la gorge. Je peux essayer. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas faire les même choses qu'un autre humain ferait, mais.. peut-être que je peux faire _certaines_ choses. On peut faire des tests.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Deidara.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire, au moins?  
-Mon dieu, oui.  
-Ça va être frustrant pour toi, d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne peut pas te répondre physiquement. Tu serais plus heureux avec un humain normal.  
-Je ne veux pas un humain normal. Je te veux toi, Danna.

Sasori leva les yeux. Puis vint l'enlacer, le serrant fort et pressa ses lèvres froides contre celles de Deidara. Le baiser était embarrassant, maladroit. Le manque d'expérience de Sasori était évident. Mais en même temps, ça envoya un intense frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de Deidara, et ses orteils se tordirent.

-Tu aimes ça?  
-Ouais, murmura-il.

Du bout des doigts, Sasori effleura son torse nu jusqu'à rencontrer un téton. Deidara le regarda, le souffle coupé, tandis que Sasori traçait un cercle autour, le faisant rosir et durcir.

-Ton corps est très sensible, dit Sasori en faisant glisser un doigt sur l'estomac de Deidara. J'entends ton cœur battre. Il bat très fort.  
-C'est toi qui me rends comme ça.

Sasori caressa la cuisse de Deidara. Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Deidara n'avait pas plus d'expérience que Sasori dans les baisers, mais il essaya tout de même de le guider. _Trente-cinq ans et personne ne l'a jamais embrassé avant maintenant_ , pensa Deidara. Son cœur se serra?

Les doigts de Sasori effleurèrent son entrejambe. Il hoqueta et tressaillit tandis qu'une vague de plaisir l'envahit comme une décharge électrique.

-Il grossit quand je le touche.

Il y avait une trace d'émerveillement dans sa voix, comme si l'érection était pour lui un concept nouveau. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la virilité de Deidara.

Il avait des mains vraiment douces et lisses. Comme une fille, vraiment.. mais la douceur était trompeuse. Ces mains étaient celles d'un tueur, d'un maître marionnettiste inégalé. À présent, Deidara les regardait jouer à son endroit le plus vulnérable, et un frisson de plaisir l'assaillit. Un doigt mince appuya contre ses testicules, et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

Sasori leva un sourcil.

-Tu aimes ça?  
-O-oui.  
-Mmh.

Il appuya un peu plus.

-Attention, déglutit Deidara. C'est vraiment sensible.  
-C'est ce que je vois, dit-il en s'arrêtant, étudiant les testicules de Deidara. Tourne-toi. Tu ton ventre.

Deidara s'exécuta, son cœur battant la chamade. Il sentit les mains habiles de Sasori écarter ses fesses. Pendant un moment, il regarda simplement l'entrée de Deidara. Son pouce alla l'effleurer, et Deidara sentit les muscles de cette entrée se contracter à son contact.

-Quand tu fantasmes sur moi, dit Sasori ; qu'est-ce que tu vois exactement? Qu'est-ce que tu m'imagines en train de te faire?  
-Je.. J'imagine que tu me prends.. dit-il en déglutissant, la bouche sèche.  
-Vraiment.

Un doigt mince et froid traça un cercle autour de son entrée.

-Bien entendu, je ne peux pas faire ça sans verge. Mais je peux faire ça.

Sasori appuya son doigt et l'inséra en lui, lui coupant le souffle. Il se tortilla en se mordant la lèvre, et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sasori le regardait droit dans les yeux, de son regard ambré sans émotion. Puis il ajouta un autre doigt et les bougea dans un mouvement de ciseaux, étirant les bords de Deidara.

Deidara gémit et se tortilla.

-Mmmmmh..  
-Ne bouge pas, gamin. Si tu gigotes comme un chien excité, je vais finir par te faire mal.  
-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, haleta-il.  
-Et bien il va falloir que je t'attache, pas vrai?

Le long câble en métal glissa hors de la cavité de son estomac et s'enroula deux fois autour de Deidara, plaquant ses bras contre son corps.

-Voilà qui est mieux.

La pointe acérée du bout du câble dansait, du poison brillant à son extrémité. Deidara la suivit du regard involontairement, puis il déglutit.

-Détends-toi, gamin. Je ne vais pas t'égratigner. Je suis plus prudent que ça.  
-Tu ne vas pas mettre ce truc en moi, hein?  
-Non. Sauf si tu veux passer les trois prochains jours à sentir tes entrailles te brûler dans une indescriptible agonie pendant que le poison se répand dans ton système avant de finir par te tuer.  
-Non, je ne préfère pas, dit-il avec un rire nerveux.  
-Sauf si je modifie le bout.. bon, ce sera une expérience pour une prochaine fois.

Sasori se pencha davantage, examinant l'entrée étirée de Deidara avec un regard perçant et concentré. C'était le même regard qu'il avait quand il travaillait sur une de ses marionnettes. Il poussa ses doigts plus profondément.

-Tu es extrêmement étroit.  
-E-et bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait ça avant.. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà mis mes doigts dedans – juste pour voir ce que ça faisait, tu vois? – mais c'est un peu différent quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le fait.

Sasori bougea les doigts et la souffle de Deidara siffla entre ses dents.

-Ooh.. lâcha-il en fermant les yeux.  
-Garde les yeux ouverts.

Deidara déglutit et les rouvrit.

-Bien, fit Sasori en ajoutant un troisième doigt, ce à quoi Deidara hoqueta. j'aime voir tes yeux quand je fais ça. Je commence à être doué pour lire les émotions dans tes yeux, tu sais. Je peux voir si ce que je fais te provoque du plaisir ou de la douleur.

-P-parfois l'un va avec l'autre, répondit-il en souriant.

Les doigts de Sasori s'enfoncèrent encore plus, touchant sa prostate, le faisant tressauter. Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

-Ah, dit Sasori dans un sourire. Voilà l'endroit, pas vrai? Juste ici.

Il appuya plus fort. Un doigt caressait la glande sensible.

Deidara se mordit la lèvre. Une goutte de sang chaud goutta sur son menton, puis un gémissement lui échappa des lèvres.

Sasori gloussa doucement.

-J'aime plutôt ça. Te regarder. Tu es une créature bien réactive. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'appuyer juste _ici_.. dit-il en effleurant de nouveau l'endroit ; et tu gémis et tu baves désespérément.

Deidara réalisa, avec gêne, qu'il _bavait_ effectivement. Il essuya ses lèvres du dos de la main, les joues en feu.

Sasori gloussa à nouveau.

-Trop mignon, dit-il, tandis que de sa main libre, il traçait un cercle sur les testicules pleins de Deidara. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre qui t'excite?  
-Mmmh.. lâcha-il en bougeant contre les doigts de Sasori. Insulte-moi.

Sasori pencha la tête.

-Quoi?  
-Dis que je suis ta petite chienne.

Sasori cligna des yeux.

-Tu aimes ce genre de choses? Vraiment?  
-Ouais, fit Deidara en se léchant les lèvres. Insulte-moi.

Les lèvres de Sasori s'ourlèrent d'un sourire, et ses paupières se baissèrent légèrement. Il y avait une lueur de malice, de prédateur dans ses yeux ambrés.

-Tu es un gamin sacrément pervers.  
-Mmh, ouais, fit-il en se frottant contre le lit.  
-Regarde-toi, sale chienne, dit-il, le regard amusé. Petite salope. Tu aimes être ma petite salope, pas vrai?  
- _Ouaiiis.._ oooh, continue.  
-Tu es un sale petit gamin cochon, tu sais? Un gamin avec un mauvais sens artistique..  
-Non, ne dis pas _ça_! protesta Deidara en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant la moue.  
-Et bien quoi? Tu veux que je t'insulte.  
-Pas mon art. Je me sens mal quand tu insultes mon art, h'm.

Sasori soupira.

-Tu es tellement difficile. Comment suis-je censé savoir quelles insultes t'excitent et quelles insultent t'offensent?  
-J'sais pas. Tu y arrivais bien jusque là.

Sasori lui lança un regard sévère. Puis la sévérité s'évanouit et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

-J'aime bien quand tu boudes.  
-Vraiment?  
-Oui. Même si j'imagine que je ne devrais pas t'encourager, sinon tu vas bouder tout le temps.

Il s'arrêta, puis recommença à bouger ses doigts en Deidara. Sa main libre alla jouer avec ses cheveux, entortillant les mèches dorées autour de ses doigts.

-Mmmh.. t-tu peux.. tu peux me toucher le sexe?  
-Supplie-moi un peu plus.

Une décharge de plaisir électrisa Deidara. Est-ce que Sasori savait que le forcer à supplier l'excitait?

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Danna, dit-il en se tortillant sur le lit. S'il te plaît, touche mon sexe. J'en ai besoin.  
-Très bien, dit Sasori en rétractant son câble. Mets-toi sur le dos.

Deidara se tourna, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Les doigts de Sasori étaient toujours en lui, à appuyer délicieusement. Sous le regard de Deidara qui tremblait d'anticipation, Sasori baissa la tête et effleura sa verge d'une joue douce et lisse.

-Ooh.. souffla Deidara. Oh, wow..

Sasori entoura la base du sexe de Deidara de ses doigts et continua de pousser du museau contre, frottant ses lèvres et ses joues à la manière d'un chat marquant son territoire. Quand il l'effleura de ses cheveux rouges et soyeux, Deidara sursauta.

-Bon garçon, murmura Sasori, les yeux brillants. Détends-toi..

Il prit en coupe les testicules de Deidara dans sa main et les pressa doucement.

-Oh mon dieu, S-Sasori.. Je vais..

Le liquide blanc jaillit du bout de son glandet atterrit sur le visage de Sasori. Il cligna des yeux, passant les doigts sur le fluide épais et en fit glisser entre le pouce et l'index.

-Oh, wow, fit Deidara en se laissant retomber sur le lit, sa tête tournait.  
-Tu m'en as mis partout, dit Sasori d'un ton contrarié. Ça va couleur dans mes articulations.  
-Mmh.. désolé.  
-Pfff.

Sasori retira précautionneusement ses doigts du corps de Deidara et prit une poignée de mouchoirs d'une boîte posée sur la table de nuit et se nettoya. Puis il s'étendit à côté de Deidara et posa une main sur son ventre. Son regard était pensif.

-Tu as aimé ça?  
-Oh, mon dieu, oui. Merci, dit-il avec un sourire en le regardant le regard brouillé par la béatitude. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te faire quelque chose en retour.  
-J'aime bien observer tes réactions. Je trouve ça intéressant.

Sasori posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Deidara. Ses doigts se promenaient sur le torse de Deidara et descendirent jusqu'à son sexe de nouveau au repos. Il l'effleura, puis reposa sa main sur le lit.

-Dis.. Danna..  
-Mmh?  
-Tu trouves vraiment mon art moche?  
-Tu sais ce que j'en penses. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon?  
-Et bien, je t'admire, h'm. Tu es sûrement le plus grand artiste que j'ai jamais rencontré. Si _toi_ tu penses que c'est nul..  
-Arrête d'être obsédé par mon opinion. Tu penses que _moi_ j'en ai quelque chose à faire, de l'avis des autres? Tu penses que je laisserais l'opinion de quelqu'un m'empêcher de faire mes marionnettes?  
-Non, mais.. j'sais pas. Tout le monde dans mon village natal pensait que c'était nul, dit-il en regardant le plafond. L'art m'explique tellement de choses. Il donne un sens au monde et me rend heureux. Mais à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de le partager avec quelqu'un, on se moquait de moi, on m'insultait ou on m'ignorait. Personne n'a jamais eu d'estime pour mon art. Je me suis toujours dit que c'est parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, parce qu' _eux_ n'étaient pas des artistes. Je pensais que tu serais différent. Mais même toi tu penses que c'est nul. Peut-être que je suis juste..  
-Deidara, le coupa Sasori en plantant son regard dans les yeux de son partenaire. Je te le dis: un véritable artiste – un _grand_ artiste – ne se laisse jamais décourager par l'avis des autres. S'il aime son art et en comprend la valeur, ça devrait lui suffire. Il n'a pas besoin de l'approbation de qui que ce soit. Alors arrête de rechercher la mienne.

Les yeux de Deidara s'agrandirent. Pendant un moment, il ne put pas parler. Il avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de parler et de respirer. Puis il baissa la tête et la cacha contre le torse de Sasori. Les larmes lui picotaient les yeux, et il serra fort Sasori contre lui.

-Merci, Danna, murmura-il.  
-Il n'y a aucune raison de me remercier. Je t'ai juste dit.. pourquoi tu pleures, gamin? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Il sourit à travers ses larmes et embrassa les lèvres froides de Sasori.

-Rien.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction! Je vous encourage à aller marquer un petit mot sous la version anglaise de l'auteur, même si vous ne parlez pas anglais, juste un "I like it" ou "I love it" sera apprécié je pense ^^


End file.
